


Fly

by Zeraph



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Canon Compliant up until the song Good for you, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Maybe - Freeform, Meh, Please be gentle, Sad, Theres some Connor/Evan, This Is Sad, also, and pretty vague tbh, first post for this fandom, howtotag2017, if you squint really hard - Freeform, my poor son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeraph/pseuds/Zeraph
Summary: "The wind feels nice today...""The sun too...""Maybe this time... I'll fly"---"Hey" I hear him call out."Hmm?""How do you feel?""Free I guess-"Quiet shuffling, and out of the corner of my eye I see him stand up, a smile on his face as he held his hand out for me to take."Good for you"





	Fly

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Dear Evan Hansen nor its characters.

**"Does it cross your mind to be slightly sorry?**  
**Do you even care that you might be wrong?"**

 

_I-I am s-sorry! I-I didnt mean to! I-I just- I couldnt, I-I'm trying to fix i-it a-and—_

 

**"And you say what you need to say**  
**And you play who you need to play"**

 

_B-but I didnt mean to play a-any of you! T-t-things just got o-out of h-hand and I-_

 

**"Well, I guess if Im not of use**  
**Go ahead you can cut me loose"**

 

_PLEASE! PLEASE STOP! I-I NEVER WANTED ANY OF THIS-!_

 

**"I'll shut my mouth and I'll let you go**  
**Is that good for you?"**

 

_Mom.. Jared.. Alana please, p-please stop- I-I can't.. I-I-I don't_

 

**"Is that good for you?"**

_**"Good for you"** _

_I'm sorry..._

 

* * *

 

"Wow... I didnt think I would actually be here..."

 

_**'All we see is sky for forever'** _

 

"The wind feels nice today..."

 

**_'We let the world pass by for forever'_ **

 

"The sun too..."

 

_**'Feels like we could go on for forever this way'** _

 

...

 

"I wonder..."

 

**_One foot after the other_ **

**_One branch then to another_ **

**_I climb higher and higher_ **

**_I climb 'til the entire_ **

**_Sun shines on my face_ **

 

"Its definitely a nice day out..."

 

_**And suddenly I felt myself give way...** _

 

"Maybe this time... I'll fly"

 

* * *

 

"Where is he?!"

 

"I dont know! He's been gone all day since yesterday!"

 

"He's not answering his phone or anything!"

 

"Where could he be?!"

 

"Has anyone seen him?!"

 

**_"EVAN!"_ **

 

* * *

 

"What the heck are you doing here?"

 

I look up and towards the source of that voice, a voice i havent heard in few months except maybe inside my head...

 

"I'm taking in the view" I said. I hear him scoff in what I presume to be amusement, its hard to tell, I dont really know the guy—

 

"Yeah, right"

 

I hear the barely audible crunch of footsteps nearing me before a dull thud rang out, I turned to look and there he was beside me, eyes closed and arms behind his head.

 

We kept quiet.

**_'All we see is sky for forever'_ **

**_'We let the world pass by for forever'_ **

**_'Feels like we could go on for forever this way'_ **

 

"Hey" I hear him call out.

 

"Hmm?"

 

"How do you feel?"

 

**_'All we see is light'_ **

**_''Cause the sun burns bright'_ **

**_'We could be alright for forever this way'_ **

 

"Free I guess..."

 

Quiet shuffling, and out of the corner of my eye I see him stand up, a smile on his face as he held his hand out for me to take.

 

"Good for you"

 

_**'Feels like we could go on for forever this way'** _

 

I take it.

 

He pulls me up before dragging me, running across the yellow fields I hear him calling "Follow me"

 

**_'He's come to get me'_ **

**_'And everything's okay'_ **

 

We both laugh and start climbing trees.

 

**_'Two friends'_ **

**_'On a perfect day'_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aand that is it folks! My first fanfic for this fandom ( ; v ; )/) I hope you guys liked it! Please do leave a comment on what you thought of this 'ere crap of mine and I'll see you folks again!


End file.
